


十字架下的神父与恶魔

by Dengpao233



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Priest/Devil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengpao233/pseuds/Dengpao233
Summary: #是ACB的中年Ezio和魅魔Altair#正文和设定请移步至lof（ao3里只有车
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 6





	十字架下的神父与恶魔

Ezio刚从外面回来，就看到了虚脱在床上的Altair，他的脸色比之前还要苍白一些，现在正闭着眼，皱着眉，躺在床上。“Altair？我才出去没一会，你怎么就虚成这样了？”“我饿了……被传送到这里之后，我就没怎么吃过人，刚刚又和你打那么一下，没饿死已经很幸运了。”Ezio坐到他身边，把他的头转了过来：“哪有魅魔吃人的，你这不是违背本能吗？”“……不要把我和那些垃圾相提并论，我不是……唔！”

Altair生气地反驳Ezio，但他的声音透露着他的无力，说话对于他来说，已经有点困难了。于是，Ezio也没有想太多，弯下腰吻住了Altair，把他没说完的话给堵在了喉咙里。简单的唇齿相碰还不会有什么效果，Ezio清楚这一点，所以在未经允许的情况下，他用舌头撬开了Altair的牙关，探进了对方的口腔里。恶魔的嘴里意外的温暖，和普通人一样，让Ezio有那么一点意外——他以为恶魔的口腔会是冰冷的。“唔……嗯……”Altair很不想承认，但Ezio熟练的吻技的确满足了他的需求，力量也恢复了一些，能够让他抬起手，推开——

没有。本能告诉Altair，他应该索取更多，所以他抬起手之后，用力地环住了Ezio的脖子，让他和自己的距离进一步缩减。同时，这个吻也更加深入，Ezio凭着年轻时在妓院风流的技术，把Altair挑逗得很好。灵活的舌头舔过口腔的每一个地方，然后转而向对方的舌头进攻，舌尖相碰，又让Altair感到十分地紧张和兴奋，他根本就没有经历过这样激烈的吻，性这种东西，根本就不会出现在他的字典里。

“啊哈……Ezio……”

终于，在不断的换气与接吻之后，Ezio总算是松开了嘴，让Altair好好地喘口气。他在抬起头时，两人唇间还连着细细的银丝，一点唾液从Altair嘴角溢出，顺着他脸部的轮廓向下流淌，然后滑到了床单上。“好点了吗？”Ezio轻轻地笑了起来，右手抚摸着他的脸，拇指蹭去了上面的水迹，然后放到自己的嘴边，用舌头舔去。“你……!我没事，不用管我。”Ezio这充满了色情意味的动作让Altair很是羞耻，虽然他的力量没恢复多少，但他宁愿下床去杀几个人，他是绝对不会和这个神父上床的！

Altair准备撑起身子下床，但脚还没伸出被子，人就被Ezio重新摁回了床垫上。“放开我！”“你给我老实点，Altair，我又不是要杀了你，我这是为你好。”说着，Ezio整个人就爬上了床，跨坐在Altair身上，用自己的体重压着他，“别逼我绑住你的手。”突然严肃的语气把魅魔吓了一跳，挣扎的动作也停了下来，而Ezio就在等着这个时机，他双手突然伸到Altair紧身衣的下面，捏住了他的乳头，让他一下子失了力气。

“啊！别……”Altair扭动身子，试图挣脱开Ezio的手，但他越动，乳头上传来的快感就越多，逐渐堆积在大脑上。“你就喜欢这个吧？嗯？我可爱的小魅魔？”Ezio把Altair的紧身衣推到胸口上方，再次低下头，含住了早已变硬的乳首。“嗯……不要……”宛如触电一般的感觉贯穿了Altair的全身，他双手紧揪着床单，侧过头，不去看伏在自己身上的神父，牙齿咬着嘴唇，防止自己呻吟出声。但Ezio知道怎么做会让男人舒服，他一边舔弄着乳头，轻咬这个小颗粒，一边用手搓捻着另一边的胸部，略有些粗糙的手摩擦着乳头，把它玩弄地越来越红肿。

魅魔的体质让Altair很快就起了反应，他的勃起被囚禁在紧身裤里，让他很不舒服，但他高傲的性格又不允许他向Ezio求饶，只能把眼睛也闭上，试图逃避这耻辱的现实。而对方并没有在意这么多，双手顺着身体的曲线向下，摸上了Altair精瘦有力的腰——之前远看的时候还没有注意，现在才发现原来这魅魔的腰这么细，Ezio默默地想着。他在腰间停留了一会，在上面烙下几个吻痕，才继续往下，隔着皮裤，亲了一下Altair的勃起。

“啊！你干什么？”Altair身体猛地颤抖了一下，然后感觉到空气包裹住了他的阴茎——Ezio扯下了他的裤子。“哈，这不是挺精神的吗？”他用手撸了两把，顺着肌肉的形状，把上面渗出了液体抹在了Altair的小腹上，“怎么样，要我帮忙把你的衣服脱下吗？”“闭嘴……”身下的魅魔还是一如既往地倔强，而Ezio也不想和他耗下去了，Altair一直没怎么说话，说明他力量还没恢复多少，为了帮助他——或者说是满足自己奇怪的愿望，Ezio决定在这里把他给上了。

但研究室里没有任何可以用来润滑的东西。

Ezio有那么一点尴尬，虽然他觉得魅魔的身体承受力应该会很好，润滑不那么充分可能也没问题，但面对一个刚认识不久的……人，他的良心好像有点过意不去。“抱歉啦Altair，你可能得受点苦……”“什……啊——你……”Ezio直起身子，把手指放进嘴里稍微湿润了一下，然后把对方的腿架到了自己肩膀上，手指则往那个隐蔽的地方探去。Altair毕竟不是真正的魅魔，就算承受能力强，手指刚进入的时候，撕裂的痛感还是有的。

Ezio本想慢慢地给Altair润滑，他担心自己的着急会伤到对方，但他错了，Altair适应的速度很快。身下的魅魔扭动着腰肢，贪婪地把那两根手指吞得更深，肠道也开始逐渐分泌出液体，让Ezio更好地为他扩张。“哇哦……这可真够淫荡的……”Ezio笑着感叹，随后又加了两根手指进去，同样，那一张一合的小洞也把它们吞了下去。“嗯……快拔出去……”Altair飘渺的声音传到了Ezio耳里，他抬起头，看着红着脸的魅魔，觉得自己的阴茎好像更硬了一点。

也好，反正Altair叫自己拔出去，那就拔呗。Ezio抽出手指，迅速地扯开自己的长袍，扔在地上，脱下裤子，摘下胸前的项链，把自己那早已硬起了阴茎掏了出来，展露在对方的面前。

当那炽热的，粗大的阴茎抵在穴口的时候，Altair慌了，他天真的以为Ezio会就此打住，想撑起身子，把上面的人给踢下去，但在阴茎狠狠地插入后穴时，因为不充分的扩张，疼痛一下子席卷了Altair的全身，他弓起自己的背，张开嘴叫了出来，勃起也有些发软。“你tm……给我滚——啊！”他甚至连一句完整的话都说不出来，Ezio双手掰开他的屁股，用力地操弄那个小穴。

阴茎快速地撑开了紧致的肠道，直接破开了它无谓的防御，但这对于两人来说都不是一件很舒服的事，Altair觉得自己就像被劈成了两半一样，内里一边分泌着液体，还一边流着血，这可比受皮外伤要难受多了，但没有办法，疼痛再加上性，这只会让魅魔更加兴奋，更加具有活力。而Ezio则被夹得头皮发麻，Altair的肠道实在是太温暖了，紧紧地包裹住他的阴茎，还一下下地吸允着，真的是……想不高潮都难。

“啊哈……Ezio……出去……”

“噢——小魅魔，你的身体可不是这么说的……”

Altair仍紧闭着眼，手在捂着自己的嘴，试图把羞耻的呻吟声给堵住，但他敏感的身体能感受到Ezio阴茎的活动状况，虽然速度很缓慢，可它已经离那个凸起的地方很近了。当龟头刚好压到那一点时，Altair猛地颤抖了一下，手也没能挡住他溢出来的呻吟。“看来我找对了？”Ezio舔了一下他的嘴唇，手从Altair的屁股滑到了他的腰上，掐着那上面不多的肉，他开始猛烈地朝着那一点进攻。

“啊哈……啊……不要……”噢该死的，这其实才是Altair真正需要的东西——他需要被操到说不出话，需要被男人的精液填满。可他的内心也在抗拒着他的本能，Ezio和他才认识几个小时，就干这种事情，莫大的羞耻让Altair很烦躁，他却也无力挣脱Ezio的手，只能被摁在床上操。“Altair？”意识到身下人有点不对劲时，Ezio放慢了他的动作，腾出一只手，板过了Altair的脸……

噢，他哭了。

Ezio有点意外，双眼直直地盯着他，渗出手指，抹去了他脸上的泪痕。“别动……”Altair吸了吸鼻子，拍开了Ezio的手。“抱歉，Altair。”他凑到魅魔的面前，亲吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后又继续着他猛烈的操干。说实话，这张床似乎并不牢固，在他们摇动的时候，床也在随之发出“嘎吱”的声音，不过，就算床真的塌了，Ezio也不会停下来的。

Altair依然没有把他的视线放在神父的身上，他不想承认，自己被他操得很舒服，体内的阴茎在逐渐变大，压到腺体的次数也越来越多，用不了多久，Altair就会高潮。当然，他更渴望Ezio在他体内射出来——是的，Altair已经向本能屈服了，他现在最想得到的只是上位者的精液而已：“Ezio……给我……”他稍微将头扭过来一点，在喘息的空隙中这么说着。“操……你这个淫荡的小魅魔……”明明刚开始的时候还那么抗拒……Ezio无奈地摇了摇头，更加卖力地操着Altair的腺体。

“嗯啊……啊啊……”

魅魔已经爽到说不出话了，他的尾巴缠上了Ezio的手臂，眼睛也无法对焦，只是向上翻着，但Altair还是克制住了自己，努力地把视线挪到Ezio的身上，原本搭在对方肩上的双腿移到了腰际，把人紧紧地环住，他的手也松开了被抓烂了的床单，朝着Ezio伸了过去，把他拉了过来。“哇哦……”Ezio第一次在近距离观察这只魅魔，才发现他有着金色的眼睛，而现在，它们充满着无限的情欲。还有他的嘴角，上面居然和自己一样，有着一道疤痕，也许是巧合吧，Ezio这么想着，情不自禁地吻了上去。

“唔……”他甚至还伸出舌头舔了一下，而Altair则让这个简单的吻继续发展下去，他环住了Ezio的脖子，把他拉得更近，手指伸进了棕色的头发里，慢慢地抚摸着。然后他的手开始往下移动，抚过神父的脖子，摸上他的背，尖锐的指甲嵌进了他的皮肤，留下了几道血痕——没有很深，只是刮破皮而已。他们都清楚自己快要高潮了，血的出现让他们更加兴奋，于是索性抛开一切羞耻心，像真正的野兽一样交合，紧紧地抱在了一起。

“啊……啊哈……Ezio——!”

“呃——！”

射精之后就是大脑的一片空白，Altair由于过度疲劳，直接昏了过去，而Ezio则趴在他的身上，逐渐缓过神来，撑起身子，看着这一团糟的画面——Altair射出的精液都到了他自己的身上，在顺着身体往下淌，Ezio的阴茎从他的后穴滑出，伴随着少许血液和精液的混合物，液体流到了床单上，弄湿了一小块地方。他看着昏过去的Altair，发现魅魔的脸色已经正常了不少，之前皱起的眉毛也舒展开了。

Ezio轻轻抚摸着Altair的脸，低下头，在他的额头上落下一个吻，然后钻进这张不是很厚的被子里，准备抱着魅魔睡个回笼觉。

反正他有的是时间。


End file.
